One Night One Note Too much sake and one letter
by DeadGirlx.x
Summary: Sesshomaru hasn't gone to visit Rin in awhile so naturally she is a bit erked about it. So after a couple of drinks she decides to write him a letter and tell him how she feels. This was written purely for giggles not much else so it may be a bit oc infactual have a few grammar errors and be stupid so if you don't like it too bad kids!


I don't own anything!

One Night. One Note. Too much sake And one angry note to fluffy!

Scene Picture this… Rin is about 20. She lives with Shippo and Souten in the old thunder brothers house. Has since she was 17. Before she lived in village with everyone. Sesshomaru went back to his castle and would rarely go to see her and would send her gifts and such. Why? Why is rin living with Shippo? He's a kid after all and she kinda looks after the two kido's though they are demons and can care for them self's they are a bit irresponsible. Sesshomaru wasn't thrilled with the idea when Rin first came to him with it but he couldn't have her stay with him in his castle and she was tired of being treated like a kid in the village she wanted to be her own person. So he allowed it as long as she kept Ah Un with her for protection. The thunder brother's place is pretty big and Rin has her own room. Ayame practically lived there. Her and Rin are best friends and inseparable . Or were until her and Koga got serious. No kids for them yet but they spend a lot of time together on the count of them merging their tribes and junk. When Koga hangs with the guys Ayame hangs with Rin. *OK* Let the story start!

"Ugh this is suckish" Rin thought to her self.

The kidos were asleep and Rin lay on the floor in her room.

It was quiet too quiet she hated being alone with her nagging thoughts. Rin looked at the celling and sat perfectly still in an attempt to relax her body and mind shut out the world and enjoy her peaceful surroundings. ….."

AHHHHH I hate this"!

Rin whined and kicked her feet on the floor.

Why hasn't he come to see me?

Or sent me anything?

What could be so damn important? What? What? She thought.

**BANG** **BANG** **BANG**

Just then a knock on the door shattered the silence of the house.

Rins heart started pounding and she froze.

What if that's him? What if he heard? Oh Gods! Oh Gods! She thought.

Rin a soft voice whispered.

Rin let out a sigh of relief.

She walked over to the door and opened it was Ayame.

Ayame! Rin lunged and trapped her in a death hug. Ayame hugged Rin with one arm a bag in her other.

The hug broke apart and Ayame said Ugh Koga went off with the guys to do gods know what. Haha Rin chuckled and shook her head.

So I thought we would have our own fun Ayame said. Holding up the bag and waving it. You look like you could use it to.

Ayame looked Rin up and down and in an annoyed voice. Still nothing? Rin replied with a long labored yup!

They tip toed to Rin's room and sat down by the window. It was a lounging are it had really nice pillows and a soft blankets.

So what's in the bag Ayame ? Just some stuff to cheer us up she replied smiling.

Ok I have everything we need Rin! Some new face paints and powders, Some dumplings and …..SAKE!

Sake? Rin questioned. She wasn't a drinker …well Rin never drank before so she was hesitant and about to object the idea before it even approached but she brushed it off. She was too depressed.

Rin laid on her back and sighed looking at the celling again.

Ayame crawled over to her and laid next to her the same way.

How long had it been now? Forever! Rin shouted and stomped her feet.

Damn Ayame said. As she handed Rin a dumpling. Rin smacked on the treat and complained what could be keeping him so damn busy he would just for get about me?

Rin nudged Ayame with her elbow and she handed her another dumpling. Ugh that's all men Ayame said. Koga does that shit all the time! The both sighed.

Ayame pulled out some eye shadow and handed it to Rin. Hey I got this for you it will got with your kimono you got last year from…. Ayame cut her self off before she said his name. Rin turned her head over and looked at Ayame with a angry look on her face that was stuffed with dumplings. She swallowed and softened her gage she looked away tilted her head back looking at the celling again. Ayame started to apologize for bringing it up but Rin cut her off. Don't worry about it Ayame. Rin sat up and picked up the eye shadow next to Ayame. Thank you Rin said as she smiled and opened it. A stunned looked covered her face and she held the makeup to her heart. It's the same shade of magenta as Sesshomarus markings. And instantly Rin was depressed again.

Who am I kidding I miss him like crazy rin confessed to Ayame! I miss his eyes oh his eyes, his pale skin his graceful walk his fluffy tail Rin smiled his beautiful magenta stripes and the elegant moon on is of so handsome face.

Urg Enough Ayame said. She grabbed the Sake and poured some in to two cups.

This will make you feel better.

The two girls raised up their cups and gulped as much as they could down. They finished and looked at each other. DO you feel anything Ayame? No hmmm Must not be that strong. So they poured some more. Nothing Rin announced with a smile on her face. Then we need more Ayame said smiling back. After their 3 glass of sake they laid back on the floor. So you still mad at Fluffy? Not so much I just miss him like crazy. Wait did you call him fluffy? AhahAHA Rin busted out laughing. He is Fluffy. Im feeling good we need more sake Ayame! Indeed she replied. Rin you need to tell him how you feel. Ayame on her 4th cup of sake and she felt like she could solve all of japans problems. But when I try I blank out Ayame. Then ya got to write it down. Rin looked at her stunned. That is such a great idea. I'm going to do it now. Yes Ayame said hurry before you forget what you're going to say. Rin stumbled the living room and grabbed some of Shippos paper and crayons. Ok ok Rin said to her self. Think think. Ayame stumbled over to Rin. Rin you have to be formal fluffy is classy after all Ayame slurred. I'm surprised women aren't chasing him around after his status or his good looks. Omg what if he's …that bastard…. It would explain. Listing to Ayame rambling and drawing a total blank. Rin angrily started writing again.

Done! Rin announced triumphantly raising her hands in the air and knocking over her mostly empty cup of sake on the letter. She folded it up and painted her lips and sealed the letter with a kiss. She walked outside to Ah Un and Tucked the letter in his mussel and said please deliver this to Lord Sesshomaru please and she kissed him on the head.

Sesshomaru woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. It was a servent with his morning tea. He grabbed the tray the spotted a letter with a kiss mark on it covered in Rin's scent. Leave he said coldly to the servant. He walked over to his desk. He sipped his tea and smiled inwardly. He opened the letter and read it to him self.

Dear Lord Fluffy

You are such a jerk. Who do you think you are? How dare you! Your fluffy tail must be blocking your site because I'm awesome and you should see that and if you don't you are crazy! And so help me gods if you have found another woman I will…umm you will be sorry! You and your mistress will be sorry. I will personally march to your castle and punch that tramp in the face and I will rip off your arm Fluffy! Only Rin can love you my Lord. I miss you so much and your sexy prissy fluffy butt doesn't even notice! But I will force you to love Rin Sesshy and share your bed with her. So please don't make Rin unleash her wrath upon you and your beautiful eyes.

With Love Rin

p.s. I'm Serious I am Serious!

The lord chuckled pulled out some paper and stared to write.

Ugh Rin woke up to Ayame shaking her. Rin Rin wake up! Oh Gods what time is it?

Rin where's that letter you wrote last night? Oh Gods! Rin Ran out side to make sure Ah Un was still sleeping and she came to her senses last night and didn't send the letter. Oh gods Ayame I sent the letter! You what? Ayame Shouted? Oh gods What did it say Rin? I Don't know Ayame. Well think Rin! Uhhhh Uhhh oh gods I said I would pull his other arm off and ….make him bed with me! Rins face turned bright red.

There you are Ayame Koga said. Come on Ayame we gotta go the tribes are fighting again. Ayame Hugged Rin and said it will be fine trust me Ill visit you tomorrow to make sure you are ok.

Rin sat outside and waited for AhUn to come back home.

She dozed off.

AhUn walked up to Rin and nudged her. Rin woke up and she saw he had a letter attached to the side of his mussel. She jumped up with excitement he didn't get it after all she sighed. She was relieved but at the same time disappointed. She spotted a package she opened it and in it was a stunning white kimono with a crescent moon on the back. It was beautiful. Rin was confused. She reached for the letter and realized it wasn't the one she wrote. She picked it up and examined it. It smelled like him she smiled. Then worry engulfed her body. She opened the letter and read it

Dear Rin,

This Sesshomaru wishes for you to join him for the evening tomorrow night for some dinner and sake.

p.s. Sesshomaru realizes how elegant you are even though you cant handle you sake.

*END*


End file.
